


Candlelight

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Queen, Dark!Emma, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Asked by misslane: Dark SwanQueen fluffness.The Queen looked outside, to the ground that, grey and white, seemed to be waiting, to be looming over the two ocupants of the place. With a smile she turned and looked to the white-haired woman inside; her touch as electric as ever, as warm as before."I love you..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misslane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslane/gifts).



Outside the windows of the stone room the first snowflakes danced merrily as they fell, the dark grey sky seeming infinite as the Evil Queen looked through the open window, looking unaffected by the cold as she followed the little descending dots with her dark brown eyes. The smell of ozone and burning wood reached her nostrils as she laid one hand to the wall near the window, enjoying the silence that surrounded the place at the first hours of dawn. Smiling just ever so slightly, she narrowed her eyes as she reached for her magic to keep her warm, the maps that covered the table behind her fluttering as she turned abruptly, the long earrings she wore, sharp and spear-shaped, brushing her skin as she did so, the long, deep blue dress that hugged her body pooling at her ankles as she approached the table in which a frowning white haired woman stood, her long fingers brushing the maps’ surface as her deep green eyes skimmed through the names of the nearest kingdoms with precise intent.

Smiling at the sight, the Evil Queen raised her right hand, her dark-painted nails brushing the Dark One’s leather-covered back. The dark color of the fabric the white haired woman wore highlighted her pale complexion as well as being the perfect frame for the brunette’s blue clad arm as she let her caress to linger just enough to transform it into a suggestive one as the monarch took another step towards the blonde.

“Bored already?” The Dark One asked with a smirk on her pale lips, her green eyes shining as the brunette royal shrugged, peering to the maps as she let her arm fall, her index finger tracing one final line from the younger woman’s shoulder blades to the beginning of the woman’s lower back.

“There are other things that interest me more at the moment.” She replied, her breath caressing Emma’s cheek, making the dark one to chuckle at it as she reached for the other woman’s hand, the one that was still laying limply into the table’s surface. Closing her fingers around the monarch’s wrist the Dark One let one single tendril of magic to escape her finger; the dirty white-colored line curling around the brunette’s skin, making her shudder as her dark eyes, now hooded, fell onto the white-haired woman’s lips, hers slightly open.

“Cheater.” She whispered, her body flush against Emma’s, the long fabric of the dress falling at her back. The adjective elicitied a small chuckle from the dark one who just blinked, feigning innocence as her own green eyes darkened, the papers and maps at her left momentarily forgotten.

“You are as guilty as I am.” She pointed, the Queen’s hand, the one that had been at her back a few moments ago, curled now at the blonde’s ass. The brunette’s gaze changed from dazed to smug as she tilted her head, the candlelight that illuminated the room titillating once as she did so.

“Busted.” She admitted, her voice deep as the Dark One let out a mix between a laugh and an exasperated sigh. The sight of it forcing the Queen to raise one brow, the earrings catching the dimming light as she did so, a soft, golden glow crossing over them.

Emma shook her head before resting her forehead on the Queen’s, her breath mingling with the monarch, her magic almost visible on the specks of blue and green that now seemed as big as ever on her ever darkening eyes. Sparks of dark white and purple jumped from a moment as she closed the small distance between her mouth and Regina’s, the surge of power making them both inhale deeply on each other’s kiss.

“I love you.” The Dark One said as she took the smallest steps backwards, her mouth releasing the brunette’s as slowly as possible as the words were murmured against the brunette’s lips.

The Queen closed her eyes and nodded, the muscles at her neck bulging slightly as she savored the moment, her body turned, ready for another kiss she promptly gave to the white-haired woman. “I know.” She replied with a chuckle, a groan growing from the white-woman’s throat at the response.

“Cheater.” This time Emma was the one who said it, detangling herself from the brunette’s arms, her dark-leather form a contrast on the room as the flame of the candles grew once again, casting merry shadows around them.

The deep laugh of the Queen ricocheted against the walls, escaping the open window in which snowflakes still fell. An outside world that remained stilted, halted, as the two women inside the place smiled at each other.


End file.
